The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and more specifically to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material which has improved abrasion resistance during and after processing and excellent pressure resistance during processing, and results in excellent writing and stamping properties, and yields an image in repose.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is manufactured by coating hydrophilic colloid layers comprising at least one silver halide emulsion layer on a support.
In recent years, in the case of the color paper, photographic prints having glossy appearance have generally attracted customers. However, the gloss enhanced by light reflection sometimes hinders observing the images on the print.
On the contrary, when prints are prepared for a customer who is not fond of gloss finish or when print images having depth are required, prints have been prepared employing so-called embossed RC paper of which surface is previously treated so as to have a matte surface, silk surface, etc.
However, the prints prepared by utilizing the color paper employing any of these embossed RC papers result in strong light reflection depending on an observing position and carry no image having sufficient depth.
Furthermore, for a long time, it has been required that the surface of the print can be written with various kinds of pens. However, there has been prepared no print meeting fully the requirement.
It has been impossible to write letters on the surface with a pencil. It has been possible to write letters on the surface with a fountain pen. However, since ink does not adhere perfectly onto the surface, written letters become unclear and are erased easily by rubbing with a fingertip.
Improvement in writing letters on the surface has been highly required especially for the color paper employed for preparing postcards. When employed as the postcard, it is required to meet various requirements such as that customers write letters or affix a stamp on the surface.
For writing letters, there are a variety of writing implements and there are employed a pencil, a fountain pen, a ball point pen, a Magic water ink pen, a Magic oil ink pen, a brush dipped with Chinese ink, and the like. Furthermore, there are various kinds of stamp inks. Therefore, for the writing, the compatibility with all the writing implements are required.
Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection Nos. 61-147248, 1-142630, 6-75331, 8-44010, etc. disclose methods for improving the surface gloss and enabling the writing on the surface, wherein a large amount of fine particles is put onto the surface or into the interior of a photographic light-sensitive material to obtain matting effect. The prints obtained by employing these methods have images having somewhat depth and somewhat writing properties. However, the compatibility with every kind of writing implements has not been sufficient.
Furthermore, such photographic light-sensitive materials are vulnerable to abrasion marks and pressure marks when the photographic composition layer is swelled by water or a processing solution. Namely, during photographic processing, abrasion marks are liable to be formed and when pressure is applied in a processing solution, pressure marks are liable to be formed. Especially, the photographic light-sensitive material comprising fine particles in the topmost layer is highly vulnerable to the abrasion marks and pressure marks.
In recent years, photographic processing time for the photographic light-sensitive material has been shortened. Especially, for the color paper, the processing time has been remarkably shortened utilizing an emulsion having high content ratio of silver chloride. When the processing time is shortened, the abrasion marks and pressure marks are liable to be formed. Therefore, improvements have been required wherein the light-sensitive material is more resistant to the abrasion marks and pressure marks.
The light-sensitive material in which a large amount of fine particles is put is highly vulnerable to the abrasion marks and pressure marks. Improvements in the abrasion resistance and pressure resistance have been highly required for the color paper because the product value is much lowered, if it is vulnerable to the abrasion marks and pressure marks in the shortened processing.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material for the postcards employing a thin RC paper having a thickness of about 100 to about 160 .mu.m is more vulnerable to the abrasion marks and pressure marks than the conventional RC paper having a thickness of 200 to 240 .mu.m.
Accordingly, it has been difficult to practice the addition of fine particles onto the surface or into the interior of the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material in order to obtain matting effect or writing susceptibility because of lowering the resistance to the abrasion marks and pressure marks during processing.